


tumblr drabbles

by angelsprunch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: a series of drabbles that were sent to me on tumblr





	1. stozier + "can you hold me?"

**Author's Note:**

> these are a series of requests sent to my tumblr @ fairyling ! hope you enjoy !!

Stan looked over at Richie. Richie with his too big glasses and his too crooked teeth. Richie with his repertoire of jokes and never ending death wish. Stan wondered how a boy could try so hard to spread joy and happiness, but be so fundamentally unhappy. There were a few tears rolling down Richie’s cheeks and Stan knew that he thought no one was looking at him. Typically Stan would wrap an arm around Richie’s shoulders and wipe the tears away with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Richie wouldn’t even have to ask if Stan could hold him because Stan was already on his way to do so.

It had been months since they so much as brushed hands, though. Stan thought it wasn’t his place anymore to comfort the boy he loved. Was it the boy he once loved? No, Stan most definitely still loved him.Richie turned when Stan shifted on the couch and something fell from his lap causing a thud. Their eyes met and for a moment Stan could feel all of Richie’s pain as he rushed to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Can you hold me?” Richie asked, but no words left his mouth. It was just his lips moving, but Stan knew all the better.

Biting his lower lip, Stan turned back into conversation and pretended that he hadn’t noticed that Richie had spoken to him.


	2. stozier + "i love seeing you smile"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie loves stan's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst warning !

“I love seeing your smile.” Richie whispered, rubbing his nose against Stan’s cheek. Stan laughed, cheeks flushing as he pushed Richie away. It did nothing to deter Richie’s advances, though. Arms wrapped around Stan’s waist as he was pulled closer to Richie and the taller boy attacked his face with kisses. It only earned more squeals of laughter from Stan and Richie was mumbling about how cute Stan was.

As time went on, Stan started smiling less. Richie tried and tried and tried to get a smile out of his boyfriend. A laugh. Anything. They were sitting on the couch and Richie still had on his jacket and his shoes while Stan had tears rolling down his cheeks. “Let me in…” Richie pleaded, moving to try and pull Stan into his lap. Stan shook his head and aggressively wiped the tears from his face before he got up from the couch. “I miss your smile…”


	3. richie + "guys i just saw guy fieri roller skate past the movie theatre. you gotta see this shit."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie wants his friends attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not great tbh but an attempt at angst

Clutching his stomach as his body shook with laughter, Richie turned to run back into the Aladdin. All six of his friends were standing in the lobby while they discussed the movie they had just seen. Ben and Bill were arguing over whether or not it was a good adaptation of the book while Mike, Eddie, Stan, and Beverly were discussing what the best scenes were. “Guys! I just saw Guy Fieri roller skate past the movie theatre! You gotta see this shit!” he said, giving into the laughter once again.

None of his friends reacted or even acknowledged him. Richie frown and ran closer, tugging on Stanley’s arm. “Guys, come on! You’re gonna miss it!” he insisted, but his voice lost some of the humor when Stan gave him a look.

“Richie, we’re talking.” he said, looking the messy boy up and down. Richie frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I doubt it’s even real. He’s just upset that we’re having a conversation that he can’t make about himself.” Beverly shrugged, taking a sip from her watered down Coke.

“Fuck you guys.” Richie mumbled, hoping his voice didn’t give way to how his heart was breaking. These were his best friends in the world and they were rejecting him. Maybe he was as annoying as everyone made him out to be.


	4. bichie + "we're like bonnie and clyde!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill and richie are like bonnie and clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst & character death

“We’re like Bonnie and Clyde!” Richie cheered as he hid behind a tree with Bill when Eddie pretended to shoot him. The two boys erupted into giggles as they poked out from either end to pretend to shoot Stan and Eddie. Stan easily gave in in an attempt to end the game and Eddie surrendered when he realized he was on his own. Seven year old Richie cheered once more and gave Bill a high five when they won once again.

“B-bonnie and C-clyde.” Bill agreed as he moved to sit beside Eddie. Neither boy knew the story of Bonnie and Clyde. They just knew that they were two badasses with guns. Stan knew the story, but today he held his tongue.

Years later, they’re adults and they never admitted their feelings for each other. It never grew past stolen kisses in the dark and wandering hands under covers. Both boys were too scared of their own feelings. It was easier to pretend they weren’t there until they were faced with the moon and the stars that lit up the sky. They got reunited under circumstances that no friends should have to become reacquainted. One was already missing from the group and it infuriated Richie that with what they’ve lost, they’d still go into this. “B-bonnie and Clyde?” Bill had asked before they entered the sewer. Against his best judgement, Richie agreed.

In the sewer, another one of their friends was gone. Even worse, though, they had left his body down there to rot with the clown and all of the children. Walking out of the sewer, Richie was covered in blood and as badass as it looked in the movies, he felt anything but. Bill reached out for him and Richie simply shook his head. “Bonnie and Clyde isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” he mumbled as he walked away.


	5. steddie + prompt in summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about this? steddie where eddie saves stan from his bath, they both live and end up happy and together. no sadness. i mean, it can be sad, but no unhappy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for angst, self harm, and a suicide attempt

Everything was red and it reminded Stan why he hated that color so much.  _It’s okay._  he told himself.  _It’ll all be over soon._  Then there was a knock at the door, though, and Stan started to wonder if even this would be something that he wouldn’t do properly. No answer came and Stan tried to sink further into the water as he heard Eddie fiddling with the lock. It took about thirty seconds for the door to open and Eddie to realize what was going before getting into action.

Part of Stan thought that maybe Eddie would have screamed but he seemed to be taking this as another case that his unit got called to. All emotions put aside so he could save a life. It almost shocked Stan how easily Eddie pulled him from the pinkish water. The rest happened fast and it was a blur. The next thing that he remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with Eddie curled into his side. His wrists were wrapped in thick white bandages. Everything around him was so white and clean. He tried to move so he could touch Eddie, but his arms were restrained to the bed. Eddie stirred, though, and he looked at Stan with a sad, sleepy expression.

“You’re awake.” Eddie mumbled and Stan nodded. He leaned in to try to kiss Stan’s cheek, but Stan flinched away. Eddie frowned and moved to sit up so he could check on Stan’s bandages. It was silent for a few moments before Stan broke the silence.

“I don’t think you should be here.”

“I’m your boyfriend.”

“I don’t think you should be that anymore. All I do is drag you down. I want you to be able to be happy. I want you to not have to worry.”

“Stan…”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

Eddie stared for a moment and Stan could see that he was steeling himself to any emotion as he turned to walk out of the room. Stan turned his face into a pillow as a few tears started to roll down his cheeks.  _This is for the best_. He told himself. It took a few months before Stan started to show any improvement. In that time, Eddie kept his distance. He got closer with the others and while they supported Stan’s decision to end the relationship, they also supported Eddie’s choice to not be around Stan for a bit.

The anniversary of his attempt rolled around and for the first time since then all seven were together. Stan watched the stolen glances between Mike and Eddie. It was something that he was all too familiar with. There was a pang in his heart, but he was glad to see that he was no longer holding Eddie down.


	6. benverly + "want to go play with puppies?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beverly is sad and ben wants to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Ben sat on the bench beside Beverly while she smoked her cigarette and watched people walk past. There were tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. There was still a slight hiccup in her breathing which let Ben know that it hadn’t been just a little cry. Still, he didn’t ask. Instead he sat beside her and asked her if she wanted any ice cream. If Ben was upset his mother would offer him sweets so he was trying to fix the situation as best as he could. She had declined so he sat in silence for a while before Beverly spoke.

“I hate that everyone talks about me and all these rumors get spread.”

“I’m sorry, Beverly.”

“This town is bullshit.”

Biting his lower lip, Ben turned to look at Beverly. Her short red hair just barely brushed her eyelashes since she last cut it. She was wearing a floral blouse that was missing the top two buttons and the left sleeve was ripped. It looked beautiful, but like it needed a little bit of love. Shifting on the seat, Ben swallowed thickly. “The pet shop in town got some new animals. Do you want to go play with puppies?” he asked, hoping his face wasn’t burning too much. 

Eyes scanned over Ben and he worried that she was judging him in every area he was lacking. Which, to Ben, was all of them. “Richie is coming to get me in a few minutes. He told me to meet him here. We’re going to the Aladdin.” she explained before turning to face forward once more and take another drag. Ben tried not to take it personally because if Richie could make Beverly happier than he could than he wanted that. He wanted Beverly to be happy at the end of the day. Still, he wondered what he was lacking that Richie wasn’t.

Ben hardly had to think about it before he realized that all of the losers had more than he ever did.


	7. kasplon + "why the hell are you so afraid of loving me back?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike just wants eddie to be honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Mike and Eddie had spent the entire day running around Mike’s farm. They were doing chores but the chores could have been done in half the time had they not been chasing each other around the farm giggling. At one point Mike’s arms wrapped around Eddie and he picked him up to carry him into the chicken coop, despite Eddie’s protests. When Eddie was flat on his feet once again, he realized that this wasn’t as bad as he thought. The rest of the day he didn’t fight so much about being around the animals.

Towards the end of the day Eddie started to get tired and he was whining about it. Mike didn’t say anything and let Eddie climb onto his back as he headed back to the house. Mrs. Hanlon smiled when the boys came in through the back door and told them that dinner would be ready in an hour. Mike nodded and thanked his mother as he retreated to his room with Eddie on his back. He left Eddie on the bed and hovered over Eddie before leaning down to kiss him softly. It went like this often with them kissing and grabbing at each other until Eddie pushed him away and mumbled that he should probably go home. It was no different this time.

“My mom is probably getting ready to call the police.” he mumbled, sitting up when Mike was no longer on top of him. 

Mike sat beside him and frowned, looking at his lap. “Why the hell are you so afraid of loving me back?” As much as Mike wanted to sound angry or anything, it came out soft and desperate. Eddie turned to face Mike and put a hand on his shoulder before kissing his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Mikey.” he said before getting up.


	8. kaspbrough + "i'm not fucking gay!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill loves eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Bill’s hands found Eddie’s hips and pulled him closer. Eddie gasped and before Bill could get the rest of Eddie’s reaction, he was kissing him. At first Eddie’s hands came up to Bill’s shoulders and he pulled him in closer. It was like everything that Bill had ever hoped for was coming true. He felt like since the first time since Georgie had died he could be at peace. Maybe he could be happy. Maybe everything would work out for him. Although his thoughts were quickly proved wrong when Eddie pushed him away.

Staring up at him with swollen lips, Bill tried to read Eddie’s expression but he was putting up walls. He was so scared of allowing himself to be vulnerable and Bill wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him. He wanted to remind Eddie that it was him and Bill would be here no matter what. He wanted to beg Eddie to just let him in, let him help. “I’m not fucking gay, Bill!” he said, taking a step back. There was a bite to his tone and Bill flinched away.

“I know that all the bullies call me a little sissy fairy boy. I know that most of the people in this stupid town think that I’m gay, but I thought that you knew me. I thought you didn’t believe them. You’re just like them.” he said, continuing to walk backwards. It was as if Eddie was trying to distance himself from his feelings, from the truth. “You’re just like them and I’m an idiot for thinking we were actually friends. For thinking that for even a second you understood me.”


	9. stozier + "you know that i love you, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does stan love richie enough to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Stan took a deep breath and looked to his left. Richie was sitting beside him in an anxious silence. A hand reached out for Stan and he stood up to avoid it. His hair was still wet and he was wearing his pajamas. He felt heavy and everything felt wrong, making his skin crawl. Still, Stan didn’t know how to fix it. He walked the length of his room a total of seven times before he sat down beside Richie once more. It would have surprised anyone else that the other had managed to stay quiet for this long, but Stan knew what his boyfriend was capable of. A shaky, cold hand rested on Richie’s cheek and Richie leaned into the touch. 

“You know that I love you, right?”

“Do you love me enough to stay?”

A frown etched into Stan’s features and he knew he should have seen the question coming. Perhaps if he wasn’t so self involved he would have. Stan licked his lips and looked anywhere but Richie’s face as he let his hand fall away from the other’s face. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, getting up once more to try to distract from the tears threatening to spill. “You should go home. Sleep in your own bed.”


	10. stozier + "and then they kissed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie is looking for stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Richie was in love. He had been in love since he first laid eyes on the smaller boy in his preschool class with a perfectly organized lunch box. The only kid that never got dirty, even when they were finger painting. It took Richie until they were fifteen before Richie realized what his feelings even were. Now they were eighteen and Stan was going away to college in a few weeks. Richie didn’t even care if Stan returned his feelings, he just needed Stan to know. He needed to say it, even if he got no answer.

Pedaling as fast as he could, Richie followed a path that he could do with his eyes closed. He came to a screeching halt in front of Stan’s house and discarded his bike sloppily on Stan’s front yard. He could hear the other boy’s voice in his head, but Richie couldn’t be bothered with a kickstand. He also couldn’t be bothered to notice the other bike in Stan’s yard. Richie let himself into the Uris house as he always did and Mrs. Uris called hello to him from her spot in the living room. Richie waved at her with a smile before he ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Opening the door to Stan’s bedroom, Richie wondered why it was closed. He opened it and saw that Stan and Eddie were sitting on Stan’s bed with their backs to the door. He was either very quiet or they were too involved in what they were doing to notice the new arrival. Richie was about to open his mouth to announce his presence, but he saw the two reaching for each other’s hands. Something churned in his stomachs and his two best friends kissed.


	11. beverie + prompt in summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst prompt: "*approaches* i knew i'd find you here." (just imagine a place at night that looks like somewhere people would go to when they feel sad or lonely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

Richie ducked under some low hanging branches as he let the moonlight guide him through the wooded area of Derry. It took a few minutes due to how dark it was, but he noticed a figure sitting at the edge of the cliff. The very cliff that he spent a multitude of summers leaping from. Pulling the cigarette from behind his ear, Richie fished a lighter from his pocket and lit it before sitting down next to the other. “I knew I’d find you here.” he mumbled, holding the cigarette out to his friend.

Slender fingers with chipped navy nail polish grabbed it and Beverly took a long drag, not even bothering to look Richie’s way. “It wasn’t my dad this time.” she mumbled, turning her head up to look at the moon. Richie smiled at how it illuminated her features.

“What was it this time?”

“He’s in love with me.”

Richie didn’t have to ask who. They all knew who. Richie was quiet for a few moments, getting the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. It was clear that Beverly wasn’t going to give that one back and the smell made it hard for him to not smoke. After lighting a second one, he reached for Beverly’s hand but she inched away from Richie. “Am I a monster for not loving him back?”


	12. kaspbrough + "i forgive you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill forgives eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

“I forgive you.” Bill said, looking up from his spot across from Eddie. Eddie was looking at his hands, lower lip caught between his teeth. There was a mix of guilt and anger on his face and Bill wanted to take it all away. Cautiously, he reached out for Eddie’s hand. Instead, Eddie jerked his hand away and rested them in his lap. A silence fell over the boys before Eddie looked up at Bill with tearful eyes.

“Yeah? Well, I can’t forgive you.” He whispered before pushing himself away from the table in the cafe. The cafe where they first said the loved each other. The cafe where they dreamed about their future over coffee, no matter how late it was. And now? The cafe where it all came to a screeching halt. Bill stared, dumbfounded, as Eddie walked out the door and out of his life.


	13. stanverly + "things aren't black and white, stanley."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stanley believes the rumors about beverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attempt at angst

Frowning, Beverly turned around to face Stan who was sitting on the bench by the park. Anger was coursing through her veins but he looked so calm and she wondered how someone could say the things that he was saying and remain as calm as he was. “Things aren’t black and white, Stanley.” she said, glaring at the boy. It seemed to have no effect as he stared back at her.

“It isn’t always something that’s good or bad. It isn’t always something that’s so… so… clear cut! Not everything is something you can fucking think about for a little while and then just understand!” she was practically shouting, now. “If you want to believe all of the fucking shit they say about me, then… then fucking so be it! You’re not as smart as you say you are and you definitely aren’t as good of a friend as the others make you out to be. You’re shit.”


	14. stozier + "you're so soft and warm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie loves stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst  
> tw for suicide and death

“You’re so soft and warm.” Richie hummed, nuzzling into Stan’s neck. A smile tugged at the corners of Stan’s mouth and the pills resting in his stomach made him feel heavy, but carefree. He turned towards Richie and pressed a lazy kiss to the tip of his nose. A smile spread across Richie’s face and he tugged Stan even closer to him. “I love you so fucking much.” Richie whispered. The last thing that Stan remembered was that Richie smelled like strawberries, Stan’s favorite, and that his toes were cold against Stan’s calves.

Morning came and Richie was surprised that Stan was still settled snugly in his arms. Panic set in when he tried to wake him and nothing happened. Stan’s head rolled lazily to the other side and Richie reached for his phone to call someone as panic set in. He reported the emergency to the operator as he continued to try to wake Stanley. “How are you still warm?” he asked, voice barely a whisper. “Please, Stan…”


	15. stozier + "i'm going to take a bath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst  
> tw for self harm, suicide, and baths

Watching as Richie got himself a bowl of ice cream and sat at the counter to eat it, Stan bit his lower lip. How could Richie be so carefree and happy all the time? If Stan really thought about it he’d know that there was so much more to Richie than being happy and carefree. While he did know that, logically, he was worried that he was dragging Richie down. He was worried that he was holding Richie back from his full potential. “Hey babe?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to take a bath.” he said, leaving the throw in a heap on the couch as he went to the bathroom. Richie gave him a confused look, but simply nodded as he took another bite of his ice cream.

Stan took his time getting the bath ready because he knew it’d be his last. He also knew that Richie wouldn’t come and check on him for at least half an hour and he figured that would be enough time. Richie always respected his privacy, even when he was suspicious.

Forty-three minutes later, Richie knocked on the door and let himself in once he had changed into pajamas for the night. “Stanley?” he called, poking his head into the room. “Stanley, no…”


End file.
